transformersuniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aadil
Overview Aadil is a Decepticon Scientist and First Lieutenant of Decepticon High Command. Aadil is a cold, calculating and sinister character. He prefers to destroy his enemies from range rather than close combat, considering he has never really practised close combat and has weak arms. Aadil has a vast knowledge of robotics, and has designed and created many of his own robots. He himself is also part robot due to an incident in his past. Aadil will usually stop at nothing to get his own way, he is very stern, strict and hard to persuade. Biography Designation: Aadil Nickname(s): Aad, ADDSUP23 (Adds-up-to-three) Age: Unknown Gender/Make: Male Race: Cybertronian Ethnicity: Dark blue & purple Protoform Faction: Decepticon Birth/creation date: 9th December Title/Rank: Robotic engineering scientist/First lieutenant (Earth) Robotics engineering scientist (Cybertron) Weapons: 2x Tetryon high density beam rifles, Oracle device, Mirage WL-MOONLIGHT (laser blade), CR-WA91MSN (Micro Missiles) and 051ANEM (Electronic Counter Measures device). Prefers ranged attacks over melee. Abilities: Advanced knowledge of machinery, can come up with technical engineering solutions. Also designs complex robots with complicated circuitry. Other: Trained soldier, and trained seeker 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Physical Attributes: Height: 26 ft Weight: 2 tons Posture: Head hunched over, body straight Build: Medium based, average armour Skin: N/A Armor: Blue and purple, smooth, and fairly resistant Hair: N/A Eyes/Optics: One optic is green while the other is purple Face shape: Oval shaped, straight at the bottom Tattoos/Scars: Chemical scorch marks across the face Right/Left handed: Left handed Typical Fashion: Does not bother with fashion Alt. mode: X-47B 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Characteristics: Habits: tends to pay close attention to others and inspect them in detail, when in a situation takes charge if need be. Clumsy or balanced: Balanced Mannerisms: Keeps his arms and by his sides most of the time Fetish(es): None His walk: walks straightforward, with head hunched over Does he curse: Rarely, in cybertronian Voice: Deep, cold, slightly weak 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Psychology and Personality Intelligence: Knows a lot in his field of expertise, Robotics engineering. Hard to fool/trick. Patience Level: Very high, will wait as long as he needs to. Most at ease with: high ranking decepticons, fellow scientists and other Decepticons with high intelligence Ill at ease with: wannabes, ignorant decepticons and autobots. Sense of humor: Hardly any sense of humor, as he not had a laugh in a long time Biggest Vulnerability: Weak arms, can’t carry heavy loads and poor in melee Biggest Strength: His knowledge and decision making, he can apply his knowledge to a situation Virtue that describes him best: Knowledge Seven Deadly Sin that describes her best: Pride Optimist or pessimist: Pessimist Introvert or extrovert: Introvert Spontaneous or structured: Structured Instinctual or logical: Logical Acts in public: May try to get attention if he has a logical reason to do so, otherwise he will stay quiet Acts in private: Will be more talkative with people he feels comfortable with, for people he doesn’t he will act similar to what he acts in public Changes from early youth to now: added technology parts on body, more knowledgeable, more stronger, less sense of humor Things kept the same since early youth: long arms, still patient, still has curiosity of the world around him. 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Romantic Life: Sexuality/Orientation: Heterosexual Significant Other: No one Romantic date: Single Virgin: Yes Attracted to: Intelligent, kind, caring Not attracted to: ignorant, immature, arrogant, reckless Top or bottom: Whichever 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) How does this character react to… Conflict/Danger: Gathers the details first, before going into the situation, also will try and formulate a plan or make a decision if need be. Rejection: Feels angry inside, and disappointed, may retaliate. Change: will adapt to the change, if it suits him. Loss: Depends on who it is, and how close they are to him. Sex/Flirting: May change the subject, and be talkative at times and quiet at others Pain: Will try and overcome the pain, especially if he has a job to do Stress: Will try to confine himself from others Peer pressure: may do what the peer is insisting him to do, unless there is a logical reason against it. Guilt: would except it his fault, and would make sure it would not happen again Being wrong: Would continue to go on he is right, until he accepts he is wrong and ignore others. Being criticized: Would attempt to criticize back to whoever criticised him Being insulted: throw insult back, and possibly insult them more then he has been insulted Offending others: He wouldn’t apologize (depending on who it is) but would admit he is acting offensive Praise: outside he seems to not mind, but inside he happy and full of joy and tries not to show it on the outside Being loved: He would stutter, and feel comfortable but would act shy Humiliation: Would simply ignore the others and walk away 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) How does this character express… Anger: Will speak in a louder tone, and will act more aggressive also will insult and make threats Sadness: tends to avoid others completely and sometimes will carry on his duties. Fear: His arms would quiver, acts more twitchy and becomes more aware of his surroundings. Happiness/Excitement: Will grin a lot, and will move around too Love: May possible hug and filrt Lust: May smile, possible laugh Dislike: Will lower his head slightly and stare, with a sinister look across his face. Approval: may nod and smile, and walk with his head held high 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Family Unknown Siblings: none Interaction with siblings- N/A Family as a whole- N/A Family (They created): N/A Partner: N/A Are they married: N/A Anything else: His family is unknown 20:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Religion: Cult Mechanicus Is spirituality important to this character: No Does he believe in a God(s)/Goddess(es): Deus Mechanicus Superstitious beliefs: 01. Life is directed motion. 02. The spirit is the spark of life. 03. Sentience is the ability to learn the value of knowledge. 04. Intellect is the understanding of knowledge. 05. Sentience is the basest form of Intellect. 06. Understanding is the True Path to Comprehension. 07. Comprehension is the key to all things. History Aadil use to be a student in science at one time and taught by his mentor, this was before the war. When the war broke out on Cybertron the top researchers and scientists fled to the Decepticon side, one of them being Aadil. He helped with many enchantments in the weapons area for Decepticon warriors, and in other areas. He helped create the technology to fly, like jet powered propulsion and anti-gravity generators. Before the end of the war on Cybertron, Aadil had been offered for one last project . Unfortunately Aadil and the group of scientist were discovered by Autobots before the project was complete and Aadil including a couple of others, fled with the research. Aadil left the planet for a secret science station on the far side of the galaxy, but unknowingly he was followed by an Autobot assassin. When Aadil reached the station after a single day, the station was attacked by the Autobot who brutally slaughtered the defenceless scientists. Aadil yet again fled for his life with a handful of other scientists, and all the research lost… He took refuge in a Decepticon fleet of ships, which kept him safe from harm. But of course the Autobot Assassin had followed him again, infiltrated the ship and killed all the remaining scientists, Aadil had never used a weapon before but he had no choice. He injured the Autobot badly, but the Autobot managed to escape. Since then Aadil was trained as a soldier, but he left and continued on the work of the scientists who had died in the hope of completing what had begun cycles ago. Aadil is battles only if there are rewards, he constantly searches for rare materials and elements to help him with his project. If anyone stands in his way, he will fight for what he wants. Although he is ultimately loyal to Megatron, he will do anything that needs be (even put his precious project aside). Serving Megatron is his #1 priority, as Megatron and his Decepticons have saved Aadil and helped him ever since. Aadil is also the leader of D.A.T.A. (Decepticon Advanced Technology Association), developing technology that are technologically better than the Autobots. D.A.T.A. owns its own fleet, with experimental ships and research vessels, experimental ships have new technology still in testing stages they of course are armed with experimental weapons and shielding too. While research vessels are lightly armed for minor threats/hostiles, they have all the facilities and space for experiments and such any scientist would dream of. Story so far in Roleplaying on TFU forums: (sorry for all the vagueness but I this was about 4 months or maybe less ago) Aadil upon receiving a transmission sent to all decepticons to form under one banner, Decepticon High Command. He first joined as a seeker, as he felt he was more useful to the Decepticon cause as a seeker, rather than a scientist. However, Aadil still continued his research and studies while he was off duty, but unknown to many his research involved creating the perfect warrior. However all of his test subjects became abominations of nature, many did not survive. One of his test subjects managed to escape Aadil’s lab, 97Aadil. 97th failed clone of Aadil. The clone although meant to be exactly the same as Aadil himself, ended up being different, both in physical appearance and mental state. The clone ended up joining the Autobots, only to destroy his creator. However despite the clone’s best efforts throughout his life span, he was not given any chance to kill Aadil. This was because the other Decepticons protected Aadil from harm, they eventually managed to kill the clone in the end in Greece. 97Aadil’s body still lays there… untouched. 97Aadil was different from Aadil but similar in some ways. He was smart and intelligent, but his mind was corrupted. He was much stronger physically then Aadil, but his appearance looks similar to a tangled wreckage put together .When he escaped he met with the Autobots who were busy in a battle with the Decepticons. After the small skirmish, Autobots were forced to retreat and took 97Aadil with them, as they had seen him attack the Decepticons and guessed he was an Autobot. 97Aadil refused to take part in most Autobot activities; one Autobot challenged him for a friendly fight in the training halls. The clone accepted the challenge, but nearly ended up killing the Autobot, if another Autobot had not interfered. 97Aadil then became a neutral, as he struggled to work with the Autobots, he became independent and wondered earth in search of Aadil. Without the support of the Autobots, the clone’s death was inevitable. Aadil decided to switch back to a scientist, as he missed doing what he desired the most. However he was banned from any research into cloning ever again, as 97Aadil did cause major damage to the Decepticon efforts on earth. Despite Aadil’s mistakes, he worked is way through the ranks of the Decepticon High Command and became first lieutenant. With high responsibilities and duties, Aadil hardly gets anytime to himself. Weaponary 2x Tetryon high density beam rifles- On both arms Tertryon energy beams are blue in colour. Tetryons are subatomic particles that exist outside of normal space. When brought into normal space from subspace (artificially or naturally) they become highly unstable. The rifle shoots a concentrated bolt of Tetryon energy at a single target, dealing medium damage with a chance of the target being knocked back. They also do a additional damage to shields. The recharge rate after each shot is 0.6 seconds, but the weapons do overheat after excessive use and require 20-60 seconds to cooldown. Oracle device Postioned back right behind shoulder Sends out a pulse wave that detects enemies. This ability does have a fixed range and only scans 6 degrees in the direction where the character is looking, with an expanding width of detection as the pulse progresses. Oracle has a vertical limit of 200ft, and enemies within the horizontal cone of detection can be detected 100ft high up and 100ft below. The pulse wave originates from the device and extends outward, steadily draining energy. Oracle can be disabled early to conserve energy or for short range pulses, or let the pulse play out for longer range scans. At lower energy, Oracle can only scan for a few Decimetres before automatically shutting off. Other characters hit by the Ping will be notified that they have been detected. Oracle can detect cloaked enemies. Oracle has a recharge of 166.7 seconds, and a maximum range of 50 decimetres. Mirage WL-MOONLIGHT (laser blade) Positioned left arm at the backhand The laser blade forearm attachment which projects a stream of energy. It can cut through light armour with ease, but requires more strength for thicker armour. The laser blade is small a bit larger then Aadil’s hand. It is used in melee combat, although Aadil has not used it much, it also requires energy to use. It can do heavy damage if used effectively. CR-WA91MSN (Micro Missiles) Positioned back Left behind shoulder Locks on to one target at a time, and fires 6-10 missiles. The missiles can do a lot of damage if they all hit the target. They can also overwhelm AMS (Anti-Missile system) and other counter measures and missiles. 051ANEM (Electronic Counter Measures device) Positioned on side of head Used to create Electrical interference which can jam radar, communications, and other electrical equipment. Category:Cybertronian